Flapjack
'''Flapjack '''is a young boy who was found & raised by the Retarded Whale. Flapjack is very naive & has both an good & evil side. He wants to rule the world with K'nuckles, but only if he helps him find Candied Island. History Flapjack Dub Season 1 Flapjack first appears in the first episode Footburn & is the main protagonist of the show. In Gone Wishin', he reveals his main goal which is to take over the world. A mermaid (which he & K'nuckles accidently killed) tells him that in the future, he will rule the world one day. In Sea Legs/The Final Rise Of Cthulu, Cthulu destroys Stormalong & Flapjack makes a deal with him. If he gets his legs back, Flapjack, K'nuckles, & The Retarded Whale will move away, if K'nuckles keeps his legs, the trio will stay & Cthulu will longer have them. The legs choose Cthulu & the trio are forced to find a new home while Cthulu destroys the harbor. Season 2 In Dear Diary, Flapjack is revealed to have a diary (K'nuckles & The Retarded Whale think it was something else) & Ganon keeps it in the end. In SHUT iT, The trio move to Poopville (an exact replica of Stormalong) & decide to live there. In The Return Of Doc Boy II, Flapjack may be hinted to have a crush on Doc Boy's niece at the end. In K'nuckles, You Animal!, K'nuckles marries The Retarded Whale making him Flapjack's ex-stepfather. In Come Home Cap'n, K'nuckles & The Retarded Whale get divorced. Season 3 In Flapjack Kills Willy, Flapjack makes a bet with Eddy (from Ed Edd n Eddy Poop) where if he kills Willy & puts him in the grave, Eddy will give Flapjack 1 million billion dollars. Flapjack gets help from the newspaper team (Mr. Mario, Q-Bert, Mike Tyson, & Napoleon Dynamite) if he gives them 1/5 of the money, along with K'nuckles (who ends up helping him, even though he claims not to). They encounter Willy & Flapjack kills him in a storm. In Willy Kills Flapjack, Flapjack, K'nuckles, Mr. Mario, Q-Bert, Mike, & Napoleon bring in Willy to Eddy. Eddy says that he didn't put him in the grave & Flapjack loses the bet. Willy wakes up & attacks the town, making him not dead. Flapjack then ends up singing with Willy & the newspaper team to Surfin' Bird. Season 4 In the series finale The Flapjack Dub Movie, Flapjack attempts to steal diamonds from Tittering with K'nuckles, but ends up getting kicked out of Poopville along with K'nuckles & the Retarded Whale. The trio makes it to an island called Pangea & Flapjack decides to find K'nuckles's long lost dad in order to clear their names & get back in Poopville. While in the desert, Flapjack brings up a memory when he & the Retarded Whale first meet K'nuckles. They found him in the middle of the sea because he got thrown off a ship. After a nap, Flapjack & K'nuckles wake up to find a group of small people known as Nomens. Flapjack tells K'nuckles that the leader is his dad. K'nuckles' dad decides to give his son & Flapjack anything they need. Flapjack tells him to rule the world & the location to Candied Island (K'nuckles's wish) & succeeds. Flapjack, K'nuckles, & the Nomens encounter Ganon (for the final time) & 2 giants blocking their way home. Flapjack gives Ganon a window K'nuckles found when they first landed on the island. Ganon reveals the window to be his lost eye-lens, becomes the ruler of Pangea again, & helps Flapjack & K'nuckles back to Poopville. In the end, everyone (except for Mr. Mario, The Sea Perkins, Billy, K'nuckles' dad, Doc Boy's relatives, & Ganon) celebrates Flapjack's achievement of becoming ruler of the world at the Candy Barrell. Flapjack is then seen with Doc Boy & Doc Boy II with Doc Boy telling them that he has been resigned to an upcoming spinoff series. Doc Time Season 1 In Apocalypse, Flapjack takes Doc Boy's job at the Candy Barrell since he is moving away to his new show. K'nuckles tells him that the moon is going to land on Poopville & kill everyone, but doesn't believe it. Flapjack, K'nuckles, Doc Boy, & Lolly Poopoo end up in the Aqua Teen universe, where he appears in the shape of Meatwad. He appears again in 100, where he & K'nuckles make cameos in the episode. The first is in the TV where he & K'nuckles are throwing a party & K'nuckles kills everyone there including Flapjack. The other is when the Number 100 teleports them into the Tim & Eric universe & appears again as Meatwad in Scooby-Doo form. In Death Of A Captain, Flapjack plays a major role in this episode. He tells K'nuckles that he'll never grow up but he is forced to. Flapjack decides to escape growing up by joining the navy after seeing an ad on K'nuckles's comic. 20 years later, he returns in the same clothes & convinces K'nuckles to join the navy with him. A Flapjack from the past comes to K'nuckles's funeral & tells everyone that he'll go back in time & try to prevent it from happening. Flapjack climbs aboard the navy & the ship is destroyed. Flapjack then saves K'nuckles on a flying manta ray. Once the present was changed, the ending is the same as The Flapjack Dub Movie, but with a few changes to it.﻿﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Flapjack Dub Characters Category:Doc Time Characters Category:Protagonists